The HalfBlood Diaries
by The one and only Moongirl
Summary: What's wrong with May Castellan, Luke's mother? What happens to Thalia, and her drunken mother? What urges seven-year-old Annabeth escape from home at such a young age? How did these three unique demigods meet and arrive at Camp Half-Blood? My version of The Demigod Diaries. AU.
1. Prologue: How It Starts

**The Half-Blood Diaries**

**A/N: Thank you for clicking this story. Anyway, this is a alternative universal diary about the lives of Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase before the PJO series and when they are on their run, their lives at Camp Half-Blood and the quest Luke went.**

**I know the Demigod Diaries is published recently but there's only a small part about their run. Besides, I haven't read the book so I'm sure my story isn't as same as what Rick Riordan wrote. **

**Like I said, English isn't my mother language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes in my story. Hope you all like it This is the prologue, not a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. T^T**

* * *

**Prologue**

Luke was sitting at the back of his English class, bored as usual. In fact, his dyslexic doesn't help him at all with the language, the alphabets always mixed together, like a fruit punch, which stung his eyes.

His third grade teacher, Mrs. Buckley, was teaching the class what a diary is.

"Children," she started, "a diary is where you write down something happened that on a particular day and express your feelings about it." She paused, letting the students to swallow the information, and continued. "Usually, people write diaries every day or once a week."

"Now, children, "she looked at the class with a warm smile, "I want you to write a diary about yourself or what happened to you yesterday. It doesn't have to be long."

She passed out a sheet of paper to everybody in the classroom. All students took out their pencils and started working on their diary.

Then, a small girl, raised her hand and asked shyly, "Mrs. Buckley, can we write anything about yesterday? Even it's nothing special?"

Mrs. Buckley looked at the girl kindly. "Yes, Sophie, you can write anything you want."

Meanwhile, Luke had his chin on his left hand, biting his lips, unaware that his right hand was playing his pencil. He didn't know what to write on that piece of paper.

He had nothing special to write about, and he certainly didn't want to write about himself. _Growing up in a single family, having ADHD and dyslexic, stealing things from others…_

No. He just wouldn't put this down on that paper. He didn't want any sympathy from others or being treated as a freak, even though Mrs. Buckley is the nicest teacher he has ever met.

Just then, Mrs. Buckley walked past Luke, seeing him deep in thought and a blank paper on his desk. "You need any help, Luke?" She asked.

Luke snapped out of his thought quickly. "No thanks, Mrs. Buckley. I was just thinking how to write the diary." He replied.

"Oh, I see. Just that you know, writing diaries is the best way to express emotion." After that, Mrs. Buckley walked away, the sound of her heels lower and lower, then none.

Luke stared at the blank paper, tried to think of something, and managed to put down a few words like that:

_17__March 1996 _

_Dear Diary,_

_My English teacher, Miss Buckley, taught us how to write a diary today. And now, I'm writing one. _

_I often go to the park nearby. There were lots of kids around my age playing there. Some were on the slides and some on the swings. It was a lovely day. _

_I really like the park, not only because there is always fresh air, I can meet some friends. Like yesterday, when I walked past the slides, one of the kids slid from the top and bumped into me. I fell on the ground quickly and hurt my knees. The boy who crashed into me apologized quickly and handed me a bandage. I comforted him that I was fine, and stuck the bandage on my knee-cap. _

_We had a small chat and a great time. I learnt that the boy, Andrew Mason is a fourth grader in our school and his loves nature. It's really a nice day._

After writing and rubbing out a few words, Luke handed the piece of paper to Mrs. Buckley and left the classroom.

* * *

**There goes the prologue. Love it? Hate it?**

**The coming up chapters will be in First person point of view.**

**I know the diary Luke wrote is kind of lame but what will a third grader write anyway? It'll just be some normal stuff or a day at some theme parks.**

**Question of the day: There's once a girl whose hands can melt everything she touches, even diamonds and gold. However, a boy put something that didn't melt on her hand. What is it?**

**You guys can type your answer in your reviews. Those who get it right will have a cookie (::) I hope to receive three reviews for this chapter so please type some comments in this little white box. And I won't mind you clicking the "favourite" box and the "follow" box. **

**-Moon girl**


	2. Summer Holidays Begins

**A/N: Now we're going to the story, happy?**

**I have just found out that my story has only 1 review, how disappointing:( The answer to my question is: M&M Chocolates, coz "M&M melts in your mouth not in your hands". XD**

**This chapter is delicated to percyjacksonsister98 because she is the very first reviewer of my story.  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to, PJO and HOO still belongs to a guy named Rick Riordan. I don't own M&Ms too, sadly D: **

**Here goes chapter1 !**

* * *

**Chapter1 Summer Holidays begins**

**Luke's POV**

June 26 1997

I was sitting at the School Hall at the moment, trying not to fall asleep as our Principle, Mr. Davis babbling crap how we have done well throughout the school year.

You're probably thinking that how come me, some guy who despised school, would stay awake in the school closing ceremony?

Well, since my favourite teacher, Mrs. Buckley was sitting next to me, and I wanted to give her a good expression about me. Not that I want to be a teacher's pet or what, it just she will be leaving school next year and I will really miss her.

On the bright side, the ceremony declared the start of the lovely Summer Holiday and then, I'll be a fifth grader. Time flew fast, huh?

After what seemed like six hours of talking when it just about an hour (I can blame my ADHD for that), Mr. Davis exclaimed enthusiastically, "May the performance begin!" And he strolled down the stairs.

Yeah, I'm so excited about it. Note the sarcasm.

It was just those stupid dramas playing over and over where the main character made some mistakes and corrected it at the end, then a student came out and told us the moral. A word to describe them all-predictable.

Sometimes, it would be the school choir sang hymns in the Hall, which was much worse than the plays. A bunch of kids sang like some dying chickens and the sound of violin same as screeches of owls, and I don't know how the choir managed to win an award for a singing competition. Probably the school bribed the judges or the judges themselves had bad taste, which would be an extremely terrible taste.

To those good students, it was bad to look down at their school. But I was not exactly in that category, right?

Strange things happened in school, and I had a feeling that I was being stalked. However, whenever I looked back, I saw nothing, so it must be me hallucinating.

I perked up when Mr. Davis said, "This is the end of the closing ceremony. May you all have a wonderful Summer Holiday." Finally, the boring-as-usual ceremony came to an end.

I dashed back to my classroom together with my best friend Jennifer Allen (whom preferred to go by Jenny), grabbed my schoolbag, and waited at the front door of our school. Jenny followed me, panting slightly, her honey blond hair flying at her back.

"How come you can run so fast without gasping for breath?" She asked.

"Does 'Captain of the Athlete Team' ring a bell?" I replied with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of forget that, "her face reddened with embarrassment. "Anyway, get any idea where Andrew is?"

I was about to respond when Jenny exclaimed suddenly. "Oh there he is! He is standing next to the water fountain." She ran towards the fountain with me following closely behind.

Andrew was a fifth grader who had light brown hair and light green eyes. He was totally obsessed into nature which I found quite odd because guys in his age were more into sports and music. He was staring at a patch of white dandelions currently and I swore I could see some of them grow a bit taller and seemed to nod at him cheerfully. But that must be my imagination. You know, plants don't exactly have emotions.

Something was moving up and down like a whirlwind in front of me. "Hey, Earth to Luke! Eaaaarrrrrth to Luuuke!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thought quickly and faced the gazes of my best friends.

"Glad that you come back from Mars," Andrew said sarcastically.

My face grew hot immediately. "Shut up!" I told him. Jenny snickered, "Revenge is sweet."

I ignored her. "So what are you guys doing in the summer?" I asked.

"Both of us are going to a summer camp in Long Island," Andrew replied with yearning look on his face.

"A summer camp?" My eyes lit up, "can I come too?"

Jenny and Andrew looked at each other with a thoughtful expression on their faces. Did I mention I hate that? They always had some kind of secrets that had to be hidden from me, which I found quite annoying. They are my best friends, and friends don't hide secrets from each other, right?

"Um…The camp is for… um …special kids, yea special kids so you can't come," Jenny stammered in response.

_What a pathetic excuse_, I thought, _if you don't want me to come, you just have to tell me nicely_. But I decided to let it pass. I put on a disappointed face and said, "Oh…Too bad that I can't come, but I will have something to do anyway."

Both of them sighed in relief. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie at my place?" Jenny suggested, feeling bad to reject me.

I had nothing to do right now, and I certainly didn't want to go home for some reasons. I probably would wander in a park or go to a library anyway… No, I was not going to read books, why would you think that? I was just finding a nice and quiet place for me to take a nap, and library got air-conditioners too.

I nodded my head. "Well, that settles it. To my house we go!" Jenny exclaimed, a bit too cheerfully.

**LiNeBrEaK**

The movie ended with an eye blink. I glanced at the Winnie-the-pooh clock that hung on the wall, and saw that it was already six o'clock. I groaned immediately, I didn't want to go home right now, but it was getting late.

"Hey, Jenny," I began.

"Yea?" She replied, her eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Well, it's six, and I kinda have to go home to have dinner."

"Oh, that's too bad. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Jenny"

"Bye, Luke"

I walked out of Jenny's apartment slowly. The sky was in a deep shade of red, but I could still see glimpses of the golden ball. The sun sank down the horizon gradually. By the time I arrived at my house, the sky had turned into a navy blue.

* * *

**There goes chapter1 :)**

**Not a very good ending, but there will be surprise in the next chapter. When I re-read this chapter, I find out there's a lot 'six's in it, probably because it's my lucky number.**

**I don't know about the school system in America so the closing-ceremony thing is based on my primary school (grade1-grade6). In my hometown, the school system is divided into two parts, Primary school (grade1-grade6) and Secondary school (grade7-grade12). Then, it's the unversity.**

**You should know that both Jenny and Andrew are demigods by now. If not, read this chapter again. Guess their godly parent!**

**Please review though. And don't forget to alert and favourite! I'm very appreciate for that.**

**-Moongirl**


End file.
